


Severa takes a walk

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa takes a walk in the woods at Robin's 'suggestion', but things don't work out well at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severa takes a walk

“How do you while away your free time? Not that we ever get any…”

Purposely ignoring Severa’s accusatory tone, Robin replies with a bit of heavy implication.

“I retire to my tent and work out new strategies. Or take walks when I’m down.”

Severa sighs to herself, bitterly thinking ‘I’m almost always down…’, but nearly glares when Robin keeps talking, as though trying to subliminally insert an idea.

“The woods are quite nice and calm today, actually, perfect for someone who’s always active around camp, or just having a stressful day. I think I saw Cordelia out there, too…”

“FINE! I’ll go, just stop beating around the bush!”

Severa storms out of the barracks, leaving a confused Robin in her wake.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, the tactician wasn’t lying. The woods are quite nice. Still, it was so condescending that Robin was ACTUALLY trying to tell her something in that manner. Maybe she’ll tell Robin to mail a letter full of suggestions instead, that’ll really be less overbearing.

Severa lets out a long sigh and tries to find some amusement in the forest. There aren’t any animals about, and in fact, even the leaves have fled their trees. Well, they can’t be blamed, the weather is only going to get less and less pleasant. Maybe it would’ve been more relaxing if she had just stayed in her tent or gone to town, just window shopping sounds really nice right now. Might as well make the best of a sub-optimal situation, though, and these woods are an excellent place for a little exercise.

Just as she starts to justify her meandering pace as exercise, she hears the distinctive growl of a bear. Panic shoots through her head for just an instant, but she calms down enough to size up the situation. Bears won’t attack you if you don’t seem aggressive, and you’re supposed to slowly back away from them so that you don’t look like prey either. She tries to locate the bear, and swiftly pans her vision all around her, hands at the hilt of her sword in case of an emergency. In her slightly leaning posture, she peers through the thin undergrowth to find a brown-coloured bear between her and the camp. Wait. Does that mean that it was coming towards her while she was walking through its territory? If it’s a mom, then Severa definitely has to fight it. She starts to step carefully around and away from the bear, which seems to be keeping its distance, but remaining between her and the camp. It’s still slightly obscured through the undergrowth, so she can’t see what species it is. Its heavy stomps belies how swiftly they can attack someone. Since it’s still trying to block her, its den must be that way, so she starts carefully tip-toeing around the other side. Because of the thinner vegetation on this side, red eyes are clearly visible on the bear’s deformed face. Severa starts at the odd sight, but instead of panicking, sighs warily. She shouts

“Not funny! Hexing up a bear is the best prank you can come up with?! Seriously?!”

At the barked words, the bear growls unnaturally and begins advancing with methodical slowness. Severa also hears leaves crackling and an inhuman moan behind her. She does a backflip to throw off any archers, but once she actually sees the forest behind her, it’s just a single risen sorcerer. She glares intensely, and unsheathes her sword before sardonically commenting at it.

“You even ruin simple pranks! Gods, it’s like you just LOVE getting chopped to pieces!”

She dashes forwards, easily dodging a lazy gust of elwind. Another step, and her sword cuts it neatly in two. It didn’t even have time to cast anathema on her. With a much more satisfied sigh, she looks back over to the bear, which seems to have regained its senses and is now dizzily plodding off. Her shoulders don’t lose the tightly-sprung tension, and she feels as though she’s right back in the dark future she came from. Every awkward shadow in this forest could hide an enemy, every unseen corner… She holds her sword tightly as she tries to regain calm while stiffly marching back to camp. A chill runs down her spine when she sees a human figure in the corner of her eye, which turns out to be an awkwardly-shaped, rotting stump. She tries shouting herself out of this unpleasant, eerie feeling.

“There aren’t any risen here! I would’ve heard them, or seen them!” but sense has lost her as she hears herself think up a counter argument ‘You didn’t see that sorcerer creep up on you’ “I wasn’t paying attention then!” ‘Like how you weren’t paying attention when that entombed slid up to Lucina while she was sleeping and…’ “Shut it! AND I killed it before it laid a dirt-bethroned finger on her! Actually, even if there were risen here, I know I could handle them! So SHUT UP!”

Severa huffs miserably, letting her arms drop back to her side, but the uncomfortable tension is still there. A few more steps into the peaceful woods, and she nearly considers sheathing her sword. The leaves crunch below, which helps the leering shadows seem much less intimidating. One thing she sharply notices, though, is the presence of a trilling bird cry. She stops in her tracks, bitterly staring at it with her sudden realization.

“OF COURSE! Animals run away when risen are around! Gods, how did I forget that?!”

Shaking her head in exaggerated disgust, Severa returns to camp with renewed confidence.

 

* * *

 

 

“Robin! I’ve got a bone to pick with you!”

“Muh?”

The tactician backs up, nearly upsetting the spears halfway through their inspection.

“Taking a walk turned out to be a HORRIBLE idea! I was attacked by a risen sorcerer and a bear thanks to you!”

“Er, sorry?”

“Hmph. Just know that you got of easy this time.”

Severa leaves the armoury in a huff, leaving a confused Robin in her wake, again.

 

 


End file.
